Dancing with the Gleeks!
by UBER-gleefan18
Summary: What happens when a three celebrities joins DWTS and finds love in their professional partners? 1/3 Camsay, Damrissa and Fabrevans. DWTS x Glee!
1. Introductions

**A/N So this is just a Glee X Dancing With The Stars fic, I was inspired to write this by Ricki Lake and Derek Hough and I don't have the slightest bit why. This is a Camsay, Damrissa and Fabrevans fic. This fic is also fastracked, maybe 15 – 30 chapters. So I hope y'all like it! Just a note: Only five original professionals are included in this fic, it's Maksim Chmerkovskiy, Lacey Schwimmer, Cheryl Burke, Tony Dovolani and Kym Johnson, the rest are all G-L-E-E-K-S! Rated M! FYI, This is set 1 year later!**

Chapter 1  
>Introductions<p>

Dancing with the Stars Season 14 ended and the winner was Talk Show Host, Emma Pillsbury and her partner Derek Hough. January 2013 will soon awaken and the 15th season of Dancing with the Stars is just around the corner. But who will be this year's set of contenders? Will it bring another Kardashian like last season's Khloe Kardashian with her partner Tony Dovolani who battled it out with Emma? Or maybe another Disney star like David Henrie with his partner Lacey Schwimmer who reached third place? Who knows? But by now, the stars have probably received their confirmations.

**1st Contender**

Somewhere at Los Angeles, a certain woman has just received her confirmation and she was as happy as hell. She has a talk show entitled "Talk To The Z" Two days later, her partner visited her home in order for them to get to know each other and plan their rehearsal. Then the time came.

**2****nd**** Contender**

The 2nd contender is a famous anchor at CNN and has always had the passion for performing and that includes dancing. So he took this opportunity to try something new. Two days later, he met his partner, Kym Johnson and she warned him of intense rehearsals. Then the time came for the introduction.

**3****rd**** Contender**

The next contender was once disabled and just had surgery 3 years ago. He always wanted to be a dancer but during the time of that being impossible, he became a director and has directed a play and a Christmas special. But he's currently a TV Host. He met his partner that seems to be slow but he knows that he'll be great in this competition. The time came.

**4****th**** Contender**

This next contender is a diva but likewise, she wants to try something new in her one life. She is an R&B Singer and two days later, she met her partner that seems to have "the bad boy" attitude. But she'll do her best. The time came.

**5th Contender**

This next contender is the daughter of a once great actor that made her rich beyond her wildest dreams and she is now following the steps of her father. But she always wanted to try something she had never thought of doing and she takes this chance to prove to herself if she can or cannot. Her partner is Tony Dovolani.

**6****th**** Contender**

This next contender is like last season's contender, Carson Kressley. He is also a Fashion Expert and he always likes to design clothes suited for dancing. But this time, he wants to be the one wearing those insanely good clothes that he has been designing for 7 years. His partner is Lacey Schwimmer.

**7****th**** Contender**

This next contender is an author and an actor. He has always tried to write a book about dancing but early critical reviews were negative. So he takes up this once in a lifetime chance to know more about dancing and hopefully he'll have fun and have more chances of writing a good book about dancing. His partner is Cheryl Burke.

**8****th**** Contender**

This next pretty contestant is a TV Actress and is possibly playing the main character of the current greatest TV Show. She was once a singer but gave up that dream and realized two more dreams of her own: Acting and Dancing. She has made her second dream come true, now it's time for the last one. Her partner is a famous blonde dancer.

**9****th**** Contender**

The next contender is an Asian Pride. She is a Pop Singer that had almost reached the Queen of Pop. She wants to try dancing because she would like to feel what her parents have been doing when she was growing up. Her partner is also an Asian Pride.

**10****th**** Contender**

The next contender is a famous Football player and will soon play for the 2012 Olympics. But instead of training, he took the risk of trying something unfamiliar. Will this risk destroy the chance of winning on the Olympics? His partner is a sassy Latina dancer.

**11****th**** Contender**

The next contender is a famous Broadway star and has played "Evita" on _Evita _and "Elphaba" on _Wicked_. She takes this opportunity to drive her dancing skills to the correct direction. Her partner is a true performer with such great talent on dancing and singing.

**12****th**** Contender**

The next contender is a famous starlet and is of Spanish descent. She was inspired to dance by Hope Solo and takes this opportunity to experience what Hope has experienced. Her partner was Hope Solo's partner, Maksim Chmerkovskiy.

**13****th**** Contender**

The next contender is a famous European singer on a famous group. He takes this chance to try something new and explores his love for dancing. His partner is a Ginger beauty and a New York native.

**14****th**** Contender**

This last contender is a Solo Artist and started in the singing business just 3 years ago. She is a certified performer and has always wanted to dance. Her partner is a Texas Pride.

*END*

The time for the reveal of their respective partners came. Every contender's eyes were on their television. Then the commercial started and every single fan was excited.

*Commercial (Tom Bergeon speaking)*

The last season of Dancing with the Stars was a huge hit! With the final contestants, Emma Pillsbury and Khloe Kardashian danced it out and in the end, the famous talk show host won won!

*Video*

_... And this year's "Dancing with the Stars" winner and will be receiving the Ballroom Trophy is...  
>.<em>

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Emma Pillsbury!_

*END OF VIDEO*

For now I'll be revealing our contender's occupation so you all have a hint and this year, the professionals are as aggressive as a bull seeing a red cloth. And the contender's jobs and the professionals are: **(This is in order from 1 – 14 above)**

The Talk Show host's partner, Samuel Larsen!

The CNN News Anchor's partner, Kym Johnson!

The TV Host's partner, Brittany Pierce!

The R&B Singer's partner, Noah Puckerman!

The Movie Actress' partner, Tony Dovolani!

The Fashion Expert's partner, Lacey Schwimmer!

The Author's partner, Cheryl Burke!

The TV Actress' partner, Sam Evans!

The Pop Singer's partner, Mike Chang!

The Athlete's partner, Santana Lopez!

The Broadway Star's partner, Blaine Anderson!

The Starlet's partner, Maksim Chmerkovskiy!

The European Baritone Singer's partner, Marissa von Bleicken!

The Solo Artist's partner, Cameron Mitchell!

Those are this year's contestants' occupation and our professionals. Dancing with the Stars Season 15 starts this January 17 at 9/8c. Make sure you stay in tune.

*END*

So there you have it, and me, the narrator, can tell you now that...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This season has a LOT of unexpected surprises.

**A/N Do you like it? Hope y'all review! P.S. Like Tom says here, the REAL competition will start at January 17, but I will post a chapter about their rehearsals... **


	2. As Expected

**A/N So this is the Rehearsal chapter and the Performance Night will be posted the day after and the results will be posted the day after I posted the performance night, okay?**

Chapter 2  
>As Expected<p>

**1st Contender**

"Crap..." She stated. "C'mon let's do it again." Samuel, her partner, replied. "1, 2, 3, bah bah, 1, 2, 3 and bah bah." Samuel counted the sequence. "Shit! I'm just not getting it right!" She exclaimed. "Okay okay okay! One more time." Samuel replied. "1, 2, 3, ha ha, 1, 2, 3 and ha ha. Perfect!" Samuel clapped and she jumped with great joy.

**2****nd**** Contender**

"So you're first dance is the Viennese Waltz." Kym declared and the CNN News Anchor agreed. So it's like this... 1... 2... 3... jump! 1... 2... 3..." Kym demonstrated and he grabbed Kym's hand. "Let's start." He declared. "1... 2... 3... jump! 1... 2... 3... Again! 1... 2... 3.. ha! 1... 2... 3..." Kym said and he instantly got it. "Great! We're making great progress here." Kym stated.

**3****rd**** Contender**

"Ughh, we're having problems." Brittany said. "Let's just do it again." He replied. "1, 2, 3, step, 4, 5, 6, step, 1, 2, 3, step, 4, 5, 6 step!" He shouted and he still needed a lot more practice. Brittany sighed, "From the top!" She declared.

**4****th**** Contender**

"This is so frustrating!" The R&B Singer exclaimed. "Just keep on trying." Noah replied. "From the top! 1... 2...1... 2... 3... 1... 2... 1... 2... 3..." Noah counted and the R&B singer got every single step wrong. "AHHHHHHHH!" She shouted. "Stop yelling and do it again!" Noah exclaimed.

**5****th**** Contender**

"So let's start and I hope you're just like Chynna." Tony stated. "I know I am." The Actress replied. "Okay then so it's like this, 1, 2, pop! 1, 2, pop! 1, 2, 3!" Tony demonstrated. "So like 1, 2, pop! 1, 2, pop! 1, 2 ,3!" She demonstrated and seems to had it fine. "Alright! Now next step..." Tony continued.

**6****th**** Contender**

"So your first dance with me is the Viennese Waltz." Lacey stated. "I don't know what that is but it sounds so chic." The Fashion Expert replied. "Okay so it's like this, 1... 2... 3... 4... 1... 2... 1... 2... 3... 4..." Lacey demonstrated. "You know while you're doing that a pink dress suits you." He replied. "Focus! Lacey shouted and so he did. "1... 2... 3... 4... 1... 2... 1... 2... 3... 4..." Lacey repeated. "Got it?" She asked. "Yes ma'm" He replied. "Good now do it again!" Lacey ordered.

**7****th**** Contender**

"Okay, so here's how its gonna go." Cheryl said and the Author was all ears. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8! 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Cheryl demonstrated. "Got it or should I repeat it?" She asked. "I got it." He replied and stood up. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8! 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1!" The Author danced perfectly and Cheryl had her hopes high of winning again after losing for 11 seasons.

**8****th**** Contender**

The TV Actress had worked with her partner before, so she isn't new to him or anything at all. "Okay so the Viennese Waltz is like this: 1... 2... step! step! 1... 2... 3! 1... 2... la la 1... 2... 3!" Sam Evans demonstrated and she instantly got it and danced with him and soon finished their routine after four days. "Thanks." She said. "No problem." Sam replied and they kept on practicing.

**9****th**** Contender**

So the Asian Pride's rehearsal is going on well and she is soon getting used to the way Mike is teaching her. "Again!" Mike commanded. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, step! 7, 8, 9! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5!" Mike counted and she thought that the song is too fast but she kept up.

** 10****th**** Contender**

The athlete can keep up with the Sassy Latina's fierce dancing being physically fit, used to ways of being coached and he always had this fighting spirit inside him. "Now do it again." Santana ordered. "1... 2... bah! 1... 2... bah! 1... 2... bah! 1... 2... bah!" He counted as he danced. "No! No! No!" Santana yelled. "Watch your foot and keep your shoulders balanced!" Santana added. The athlete is in for a huge surprise.

**11****th**** Contender**

The Broadway Star is having a hard time keeping up with the style of the dance so Blaine slowed it down a bit for her. "Okay so it's like this: 1... 2... 3... 4... 1... 2... 1... 2... 1... 2... 3... 4... Got it?" He asked. "I think so." She replied. "Now do it again." Blaine commanded.

**12****th**** Contender**

The starlet is distracted by Maksim Chmerkovskiy. "Focus! Focus! Focus!" Maks yelled. "Oh, right." She replied. "Now, 1... 2... 3... 1... 2... 1... 2... ha ha bah bah." Maks demonstrated. "A-Alright." Emily replied and didn't do anything. Maks facepalmed himself.

**13****th**** Contender**

The Baritone Singer is captivated by his partner's eyes and makes him effort more. "Do it again." Marissa commanded. "1! 2! 3! 4! 1! 2! 3! 4!" He loudly counted as he got it perfectly without any mistakes at all. "Alright! That was perfect! Now, from the top!" Marissa said.

**14****th**** Contender**

The Solo Artist knows her partner like the back of her hand, Cameron Mitchell is her bestfriend from middle school. "Okay Har, it's just like this." He demonstrated and called the Solo Artist by her nickname. "Alright, so just like this?" She copied what he did. "It's alright, but your footwork needs more work." Cameron declared and she tried her best. Then, January 17 came and all of them were nervous.

*End*

January 17 at the DWTS Ballroom, the show before Dancing with the Stars have finished and they will now air live after 7 minutes. Finishing touches are in progress and last-minute rehearsals are underway. Then it was time...

"Good evening this is your host Tom Bergeon"

"And Brooke Burke Charvet. Welcome to Dancing with the Stars Season 15 where the contenders are competitive and the professionals are aggressive."

"That's right Brook, but before we introduce our Celebrities, here is a recap of last season's finale."

*VIDEO*

"That girl can't beat me because I... AM... Khloe Kardashian!"

"Ooh that bitch is going down and is confirmed by me, Emma Pillsbury!"

"Last season, Emma and Khloe wowed us with their Freestyle. But in the end, Emma won! How will this year turn out? Well I can tell you now that this season...  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Is the most eventful SO FAR!"

*END*

Applause rang around the ballroom. "Alright, so who will be this year's contenders?" Tom asked.

"Find out after the break." Brook added.

**A/N Cliffhanger! Hahah!**


	3. Dance!

**A/N So this is the FIRST PERFORMANCE NIGHT, I hope y'all like it! The Dance Routine is Cha Cha Cha – Viennese Waltz**

Chapter 3  
>Dance!<p>

"Welcome back to Dancing with the Stars and it is now time to introduce our contestants." Brooke started.

"That's right Brooke. Now, hit it!" Tom Bergeron replied.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our stars!" The announcer said. **(This is, again, in order form 1-14 The introduction is also alternate, Tom-Brooke-Tom-Brooke...)**

"Talk show host, Lauren Zizes and her partner, Samuel Larsen!"

"CNN News Anchor, Jesse St. James and his partner, Kym Johnson!"

"TV Host, Artie Abrams and his partner, Brittany Pierce!"

"R&B Singer, Mercedes Jones and her partner, Noah Puckerman!"

"Actress, Sugar Motta and her partner, Tony Dovolani!"

"Fashion Expert, Kurt Hummel and his partner, Lacey Schwimmer!"

"Author, William Schuester and his partner, Cheryl Burke!"

"TV Star, Quinn Fabray and her partner, Sam Evans!"

"Pop Singer, Tina Cohen-Chang and her partner, Mike Chang!"

"Athlete, Finn Hudson and his partner, Santana Lopez!"

"Broadway Star, Rachel Berry and her partner, Blaine Anderson!"

"Starlet, Emily Vasquez and her partner, Maksim Chmerkovskiy!"

"Baritone Singer, Damian McGinty and his partner Marissa von Bleicken!"

"And Solo Artist, Lindsay Pearce and her partner, Cameron Mitchell"

"Alright Brooke, Lauren will perform the Cha Cha Cha with Samuel but first, here's a clip."

_Lauren: (Confessional) I'm Lauren Zizes and I'm probably best known for my talk show called "Talk To The Z" Yeah, I always wanted to do a talk show but I took this golden opportunity so I can pursue my once dead dream of dancing and I uhh, *laughs* I'm also hoping to lose some weight. I know you don't notice it. *Audience laughs*_

_Samuel: (Rehearsal) Hey! So I'm gonna be your partner for hopefully until the end._

_Lauren: (Rehearsal) Oh I know we're gonna make it through to the end._

_Samuel: (Confessional) My name is Samuel Larsen and I have always been with DWTS' Dance Troupe and you might've seen me with this type of hair. *Audience Laughs*_

_Samuel: (Rehearsal) 1, 2, 3! Ha ha! 1, 2, 3! Bah bah!_

_Lauren: (Confessional) Samuel, he always has this strange use of words, with the ha's and the bah's I mean c'mon, seriously dude? *Audience laughs* I hope you'll stick with me 'till the end and I promise you right now that I WILL WIN THIS!_

"Ladies and gentlemen, dancing the Cha Cha Cha, please welcome, Lauren Zizes and her partner Samuel Larsen." The announcer stated.  
><em><br>I'm gonna marry the night  
>I won't give up on my life<br>I'm a warrior queen  
>Live passionately tonight<em>

_I'm gonna marry the dark  
>Gonna make love to the stark<br>I'm a soldier to my own emptiness  
>I am a winner<em>

_I'm gonna marry the night  
>I'm gonna marry the night<br>I'm gonna marry the night_

_[Chorus]__  
>I'm gonna marry the night<br>I'm not gonna cry anymore  
>I'm gonna marry the night<br>Leave nothing on these streets to explore_

_M-m-m-Marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
>Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night<em>

_M-m-m-Marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
>Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night<em>

_M-m-m-Marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
>Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night<em>

_I'm gonna marry  
>Marry<br>I'm gonna marry  
>Marry<br>C'mon c'mon the night  
>The night, The night, The night, The night, The night, The night, The night, The night, The night, The night, The night, The night, The night, The night, The night<em>

"Lauren and Samuel!" Tom said as Lauren and Samuel went to him.

"Alright let's hear it from our judges, Carrie Ann?"

"You can dance!" Carrie Ann started and applause rang the ballroom.

"No, seriously but your footwork and technique needs work."

"Alright, Len?"

"It was not good, not good at all." Len said and boos followed.

"I'm serious! Your footwork was untidy and the technique was lacking."

"Alright, Bruno?"

"It's... eh... It's fine, but you need work." Bruno declared.

"Alright, head up there to get your scores. Tomorrow night will be our results show where one star will be sent home. Brooke?"

"Thanks Tom, now how do you feel about the judges' comments?" Brooke asked.

"I mean it's not what I like but it's what I expected." Lauren replied.

"Alright, let's get you some scores."

"Ladies and gentlemen, the judges' scores." The announcer started.

"Carrie Ann Inaba?"

"6!"

"Len Goodman?"

"5!" Boos followed him again.

"Bruno Tonioli?"

"6!"

"Alright so that makes your total score 17 out of 30. How do you guys feel about that?" Brooke asked.

"Well at least it's close to average and I will have a huge comeback."

"Alright then! Tom?"

"Thanks Brooke now it's Jesse St. James' turn!" Tom declared.

**Damian's POV**

So I'm here at my respective room while listening to Jesse St, James' clip and Marissa is getting her make-up done, despite us being second to the last. Now I'm hearing their music and it's so 80's

_I've been alone with you inside my mind  
>And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times<br>I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
>Hello, is it me you're looking for?<em>

_I can see it in your eyes  
>I can see it in your smile<br>You're all I've ever wanted, (and) my arms are open wide  
>'Cause you know just what to say<br>And you know just what to do  
>And I want to tell you so much, I love you<em>

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
>And tell you time and time again how much I care<br>Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
>Hello, I've just got to let you know<em>

_'Cause I wonder where you are  
>And I wonder what you do<br>Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
>Tell me how to win your heart<br>For I haven't got a clue  
>But let me start by saying, I love you<em>

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?  
>'Cause I wonder where you are<br>And I wonder what you do  
>Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?<br>Tell me how to win your heart  
>For I haven't got a clue<br>But let me start by saying I love you_

"Hey." Marissa said and sat next to me.

"Hey." I replied.

"Don't get too nervous, okay?" She said and I smiled.

"Of course Marissa." I responded.

"Carrie Ann Inaba?" The announcer started.

"7!"

"Len Goodman?"

"7!"

"Bruno Tonioli?"

"7!"

Shit! This competition is going to be tough! "Don't get nervous Damian." She reminded. "Thanks Rizz." I replied and she just giggled.

Then Artie's clip was played and I found out that he was once handicapped. Such good stories, why can't I have an inspiring one? I'm just a Celtic Thunder Singer.

_On the floor of Tokyo  
>Or down in London town to go, go<br>With the record selection  
>And the mirror's reflection<br>I'm dancing with myself_

_When there's no-one else in sight  
>In the crowded lonely night<br>Well I wait so long  
>For my love vibration<br>And I'm dancing with myself_

_Oh dancing with myself  
>Oh dancing with myself<br>Well there's nothing to lose  
>And there's nothing to prove<br>I'll be dancing with myself_

_If I looked all over the world  
>And there's every type of girl<br>But your empty eyes  
>Seem to pass me by<br>Leave me dancing with myself_

_So let's sink another drink  
>'Cause it'll give me time to think<br>If I had the chance  
>I'd ask the world to dance<br>And I'll be dancing with myself_

_Oh dancing with myself  
>Oh dancing with myself<br>If I had the chance  
>I'd ask the world to dance<br>If I had the chance  
>I'd ask the world to dance<br>If I had the chance  
>I'd ask the world to dance<em>

_I'll be dancing with myself_

I was really hoping for someone to have a low score.

"Carrie Ann Inaba?" The announcer started.

"5!"

"Len Goodman?"

"5!"

"Bruno Tonioli?"

"6!"

I breathed sharply and heard the audience's boos. "What score do you think we'll get?" She asked as she placed her head in my shoulder. Marissa and I have been close ever since we started our rehearsals. "18?" I replied and she just stayed silent. After a while, it was Mercedes Jones' turn and her clip involved some shouting.

_There's a place for us,  
>Somewhere a place for us.<br>Peace and quiet and open air  
>Wait for us<br>Somewhere._

_There's a time for us,  
>Some day a time for us,<br>Time together with time to spare,  
>Time to look, time to care,<br>Some day!_

_Somewhere.  
>We'll find a new way of living,<em>

_We'll find a way of forgiving  
>Somewhere . . .<br>There's a place for us,  
>A time and place for us.<br>Hold my hand and we're halfway there.  
>Hold my hand and I'll take you there<br>Somehow,  
>Some day,<br>Somewhere!_

"Carrie Ann Inaba?" The announcer started.

"5!"

"Len Goodman?"

"5!"

"Bruno Tonioli?"

"5!"

Oh my gosh, I so do not want to be in her place right now. Sooner or later we went to the skybox.

**Quinn's POV**

I love this feeling right now, even though I just saw him again. I was still the girl she loved at high school. And here I am, in our waiting room wrapped around his big arms and my hand on his clothed chest as Sugar Motta dances the Cha Cha Cha.

_I'm a survivor! (What?)  
>I'm not gon' give up! (What?)<br>I'm not gon' stop! (What?)  
>I'm gon' work harder!<em>

"I missed you Q," He whispered and I held him tighter. Loving this warm sensation around my body.

"The judges have their scores. Carrie Ann Inaba?"

"7!"

"Len Goodman?"

"6!"

"Bruno Tonioli?"

"6!"

"Gosh no..." I whispered. "Don't worry Q, I know you'll do great." He said as I blushed. "W-What makes you say that?" I asked. "Because you look beautiful when you dance." He answered back and that made me smile to my widest. Then Kurt's music started.

_She left no time to regret  
>Kept his lips wet<em>

"Oh, Amy Winehouse." He said. "What about her?" I asked. "Nothing much, I just find her like Santana Lopez." He replied and I laughed.

_We only said goodbye with words  
>I'd die a hundred times<br>You go back to her  
>And I go back to black<em>

Someone knocked on our door and we instantly separated from each other and the producer opened it. "Quinn and Sam in 10." He said. "Okay." Sam replied and the producer closed the door. "Well Sam, let's get ready." I said and we both stood up. "Did you forget anything on the routine?" He asked. "Not at all." I replied and he nodded. The commercial break was done and it was Will Schuester's turn. "And welcome back to Dancing with the Stars. Will Schuester is up next dancing the Cha Cha." Tom Bergeron started. "But first here's a clip to get to know Will and Cheryl more." Brooke added and the clip rolled but I didn't have a damn in the world to listen at all. They just kept on talking and talking and talking as Will and Cheryl get to their places. But a sentence caught my attention.

_Cheryl: (Rehearsal) : I want to win!_

I was so determined to NOT let that happen. "Dancing the Cha Cha Cha, here's William Schuester and his partner, Cheryl Burke." The announcer stated.

_I need another story  
>Something to get off my chest<br>My life gets kinda boring  
>Need something that I can confess<em>

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red  
>From all the truth that I've said<br>Come by it honestly I swear  
>Thought you saw me wink, no<br>I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want from me  
>Something that would like those ears<br>Something 'bout the insincere  
>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

_This time  
>Don't need another perfect lie<br>Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

_Got no reasons  
>Got no game<br>Got no family I can blame  
>Just don't let me disappear<br>Imma give you everything, so_

_Tell me what you want from me  
>Something that would like those ears<br>Something 'bout the insincere  
>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

_This time  
>Don't need another perfect lie<br>Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

Everything was perfect and I really knew that Will and Cheryl is a big competition until... well, let me tell you that some other time.

"Alright, Carrie Ann?" Tom asked.

"That was great! The author can daaaaaaaannce!" Carrie Ann stated and cheers went around the ballroom.

"Len?"

"The technique was not perfect but I'm telling you, your performance... it was brilliant!" Len said.

"Bruno?"

"That was insanely good! I now know a good competition in this season! Watch out people! Will Schuester will get you off your seats!" Bruno declared.

"Alright, head on over there for your scores."

Sam facepalmed himself and I just stared at him. "Are you losing hope?" I asked. "No.. No, it's not like that Q. It's just that I have to push you harder in order for us to beat Will and Cheryl." He replied. "I'm ready Sam." I said and he smiled. Will & Cheryl's score was 24/ 30.

"Alright here's a clip from our next couple, Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans." Tom said.

_Quinn: (Confessional) Hello, I'm Lucy Fabray but is better known by the name "Quinn" I'm an actress and you probably know me best in the TV Show called "The Great Fiasco of a Teenage Girl" a spinoff of "Parenthood" and is now a great comedy show. I always had this passion for dancing, I don't know why but when I was in high school I always go to dance classes and I'm now taking this chance to prove my worth._

_Quinn: (Rehearsal) Oh my God, it can't be you!_

_Sam: (Confessional) I'm Sam Evans and I just joined DWTS as part of the dance troupe last season and I happen to know Quinn Fabray since high school so we don't have to go with the talking._

_Sam: (Rehearsal) So the Viennese Waltz is your first dance._

_Quinn: (Rehearsal) Okay, isn't it like this? *Demonstrates* *Sam in awe* Hey? You okay? Wanna play? Are you gay? *Audience & Quinn Laughs*_

_Sam: (Rehearsal) I am not!_

_Quinn: (Confessional) I always like teasing Sam because he shows up this cute and dorky personality to him._

_Sam: (Confessional) Yes, she teases me but when it gets serious, she really pays attention. I know that this season, Quinn will be a frontrunner._

"Ladies and gentlemen, dancing the Viennese Waltz, please welcome, Quinn Fabray and her partner, Sam Evans." The announcer said.  
><em><br>Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
>Deep down inside we want to believe they still do<br>In our secretest heart, it's our favourite part of the story  
>Let's just admit we all want to make it too<em>

_Ever ever after  
>If we just don't get it our own way<br>Ever ever after  
>It may only be a wish away<em>

_Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
>Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe<br>Unafraid, unashamed  
>There is joy to be claimed in this world<br>You even might wind up being glad to be you_

_Ever ever after  
>Though the world will tell you it's not smart<em>

_Ever ever after  
>The world can be yours if you let your heart<br>Believe in ever after_

_No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
>Your head feels it's spinning<br>Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
>Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through<em>

_To ever ever after  
>Forever could even start today<br>Ever ever after  
>Maybe it's just one wish away<br>Your ever ever after_

_(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)_

_Oh, forever ever after_

The final pose was delayed but we just hugged it out and got over it.__

"Wow!" Tom said.

"Alright let's see what the judges think, Bruno?" He added_  
><em>  
>"That was absolutely graceful! Your footwork was graceful! But your timing needs some work." Bruno said.<p>

"Len?"

"I agree, your timing does need work but nevertheless, it was great."

"Alright, Carrie Ann?"

"That was awesooooooome! No really, but it's just your timing, if you could perfect that, you will get an easy nine from me." Applause covered the ballroom as we went to the skybox.

"Alright, so what do you have to say about the judges' comments?" Brooke asked.

"It's alright, I mean, nobody can perfect it on their first try." I replied.

"Alright, let's get you some scores."

"Will the judges please reveal their scores? Carrie Ann Inaba?"

"7!" That was slightly expected.

"Len Goodman?"

"7!"

"Bruno Tonioli?"

Then this unexpected thing happened.

"8!"

"What?" I asked.

"I see you're in disbelief, what do you have to say about that?" Brooke asked.

"I don't... I did not expect it to be 22/30... I did not at all." I said.

"Alright, well believe it. Tom?" Brooke finished as Sam and I ran to the interview room.

**Lindsay's POV**

Here I am, in our waiting room and completely devastated by Will and Cheryl's score, how am I supposed to beat them? And there's Cameron, just walking in circles with his nerdy glasses but it looks so hot on him but I'm getting tired of him walking around. "Will you just! Will you just sit down?" I said. "How can I with great competition?" He replied. "Is this about winning? Because if it is, I'll quit right now." I said and he sighed. "Your right, I should just relax and sit next to you." He replied and so he did. Finn's clip began to play and I found out that he was bestfriends with Hope Solo, DWTS 13's 4th Placer. Then Santana is a sassy Latina. Their music was played.

_Mr. know-it-all  
>You think you know it all<em>

I love that tune ever since American Idol season 1 finished.

_So you think that you know me  
>Know me<br>That's why I'm leaving you lonely  
>Lonely<em>

"_But baby you don't know a thing about me." _Cameron sang and I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "What? Yes, I'm a dancer but I like to sing." He stated and I just giggled. The judges; comments on Finn and Santana's dance was all "so-so" "okay" and "needs work."

"The judges have their scores. Carrie Ann Inaba?"

"6!"

"Len Goodman?"

"6!"

"Bruno Tonioli!"

"6!"

So they had an average score, I KNOW that I'll get a much higher score than that. Then it was Rachel Berry's turn and we went to the skybox. As we walked we heard her hilarious comments and funny moments in her rehearsals.

"Ladies and gentlemen, dancing the Cha Cha Cha, Rachel Berry and his partner, Blaine Anderson!"

_You, with your words like knives__  
><em>_And swords and weapons that you use against me__  
><em>_You have knocked me off my beat again__  
><em>_Got me feeling like a nothing__  
><em>_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard__  
><em>_Calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You  
>Picking on the weaker man.<em>_  
><em>_You can take me down__  
><em>_With just one single blow__  
><em>_But you don't know__  
><em>_What you don't know_

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city__  
><em>_And all you're ever gonna be is mean__  
><em>_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me__  
><em>_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see years from now in a bar  
>Talking over a football game<br>With that same big loud opinion  
>But nobody's listening<em>

_Washed up and ranting about  
>The same old bitter things<br>Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
>But all you are is mean<em>

_All you are is mean  
>And a liar<br>And pathetic and alone in life and mean  
>And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean, but<em>

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city__  
><em>_And all you're ever gonna be is mean__  
><em>_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me__  
><em>_And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
>Why you gotta be so mean?<em>

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city__  
><em>_And all you're ever gonna be is mean__  
><em>_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me__  
><em>_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

The judges' comments were mixed having received great reviews from Carrie Ann, bad reviews from Len and okay reviews from Bruno. Rachel and Blaine went to the skybox and talked to Brooke but what I'm concerned about is their score.

"Will the judges please reveal their scores? Carrie Ann Inaba?"

"7!"

"Len Goodman?"

"5!"

"Bruno Tonioli?"

"6!"

So that's 18 / 30, again but let's hope only Will and Cheryl will get something that high. Pretty soon there was a commercial break and Emily Vasquez was next, let's hope he stumbles.

"Dancing the Viennese Waltz, please welcome, Emily Vasquez and her partner, Maksim Chmerkovskiy."

_I know I can't take one more step towards you  
>Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?  
>You lost the love I loved the most<em>

_I learned to live, half-alive  
>And now you want me one more time<em>

_And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<em>

_You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<em>

_Dear, it took so long  
>Just to feel alright<br>Remember how to put back  
>The light in my eyes<em>

_I wish I had missed  
>The first time that we kissed<br>'Cause you broke all your promises  
>And now you're back you don't get to get me back<em>

_Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<em>

_You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<em>

_And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<em>

_You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<em>

_Who do you think you are?  
>Who do you think you are?<br>Who do you think you are?_

__The judges' comments about Emily's dance all negative. That gives me much more confidence and makes me show my devilish smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the judges' scores. Carrie Ann Inaba?"

"5!"

"Len Goodman?"

"6!"

"Bruno Tonioli?"

"5!"

So that makes it 16 / 30, party for me!

**Damian's POV**

"Good luck out the Rizz." I said as our clip played. She didn't answer. "What is it?" I asked. "I... It's nothing, let's just get into position." She replied and so we did.

"Dancing the Cha Cha Cha, here's Damian McGinty and his partner, Marissa von Bleicken!"

"Showtime." I said to myself.  
><em><br>Louder (x4)_

_I'm staring out of my window  
>And the rain is pouring down<br>When you left, I was so low  
>But I'm not gonna drown<em>

_I don't need no shoulder  
>oh(6x)<br>I'm gonna be a soldier  
>oh(6x)<br>I just wanna feel somethin' I don't understand_

_I'm just gonna run right through the rain  
>I'm just gonna dance right through the pain<br>I just wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum  
>Let my heart beat louder<br>Let my heart speak louder than my head [head, head, head]  
>Heart beat louder than my head [head, head, head]<br>Heart speak louder  
>Wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum<br>Let my heart beat louder  
>Let my heart speak louder than my head<em>

_Oh, letting go  
>Yet it feel so good, so right<br>Oh, all I know_

_Is that I let my heart beat  
>Heart speak louder than my louder than my<br>Heart beat heart speak louder than my louder than my  
>Heart beat heart speak louder than my louder than my louder, louder, louder, louder<em>

_I'm just gonna run right through the rain  
>I'm just gonna dance right through the pain<br>I just wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum  
>Let my heart beat louder<br>Let my heart speak louder than my head [head, head, head]  
>Heart beat louder than my head [head, head, head]<br>Heart speak louder  
>Wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum<br>Let my heart beat louder  
>Let my heart speak louder than my head<em>

The final pose seemed to be in place, but let's see if I was good.

"Alright! Let's hear it from our judges, Len?" Tom said.

"That was fantastic!" Len shouted and cheers covered the ballroom as Marissa jumped in front of me.

"Every moment was perfect but young man, you seemed to be nervous." Len added and he was right.

"Alright, Carrie Ann?"

"Len's right you did look nervous and sometimes you looked around, I mean it's distracting but even though, that was amazing!"

"Bruno?"

"That was great, you, Marissa, you were very graceful and because you were very graceful, you brought more star points to Damian!" Bruno yelled and the audience cheered again. We went to the skybox and a few questions were shot at us by Brooke. Then she finally said, "Let's get you some scores."

"The judges' scores, Carrie Ann Inaba?"

"8!" Both Marissa and jumped with joy.

"Len Goodman?"

"8!"

"Bruno Tonioli!"

"8!"

That tied us with Will and Cheryl, hell yeah! Brooke asked Marissa a few questions and we ran happy to the interview room.

**Lindsay's POV**

"I'm nervous," I said to Cameron as we go to our places. "Don't be." He replied and the clip played.

_Lindsay: (Confessional) Hi, my name is Lindsay Pearce, I'm a singer/songwriter and I took this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to explore my unseen talent of dancing._

_Cameron: (Rehearsal) 1... 2... and sway and back!_

_Cameron: (Confessional) I'm Cameron Mitchell, I'm 21, like Lindsay, and I had just joined Dancing with the Stars this season._

_Lindsay: (Confessional) Cameron, he's really nerdy and at first I thought he was involved in math or geometry or... something. But it turns out that he's a great dancer and a great teacher. And a great kisser, joooooooooooooooooookinnnng! As if!_

_Cameron: (Confessional) Lindsay is really confusing sometimes._

_Cameron: (Rehearsal) So you go here._

_Lindsay: (Rehearsal) *Sarcastically* No, no, I go there, or maybe next to Len? *Audience laughs*_

_*Another situation*_

_Cameron: (Rehearsal) You okay?_

_Lindsay: (Rehearsal) No I'm okay, I'm okay, my back feels so good it doesn't hurt. *Audience laughs*_

_Cameron: (Rehearsal) Aghh!_

_Lindsay: (Confessional) What can you do? *Laughs*_

"Ladies and gentlemen, dancing the Viennese Waltz, please welcome, Lindsay Pearce and her partner, Cameron Mitchell."

_Even if you were a million miles away  
>I could still feel you in my bed<br>near me, touch me, feel me  
>And even in the bottom of the sea<br>I can still hear inside my head  
>Telling me, touch me, feel me<br>And all the time you were telling me lies_

_So tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
>Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you<br>I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had  
>Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you<em>

_Anybody could have told you right from the start  
>It's bout fall apart<br>So rather than hold onto a broken dream  
>Or just hold onto love<br>And I could find a way to make it  
>Don't hold on too tight<br>I'll make it without you tonight_

_So tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
>Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you<br>I'm gonna hold onto the times that we had  
>Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you<em>

Crap, I had a few mistakes, well, it's up to CLB (Carrie Ann, Len, Bruno)

"Carrie Ann?" Tom asked.

"It was good at first but then the chorus came and your feet were everywhere but then you came back." Carrie Ann said.

"Len?"

"It is true that you messed up, but you came back alright." Len said.

"Bruno?"

"I don't care if you had some mistakes, it's how you finish, it's how you finish! But then, in this type of competition, I must tell you to do better next time." Bruno said and I just kept nodding. We went up to the skybox.

"Alright, so what do you have to say about their comments?" Brooke asked.

"What do I have to say? I think you already know." I replied and laughed with Brooke.

"But seriously, I promise to take in what the judges said and try to thrive more." I added.

"Alright, let's get you some scores."

"The judges have their scores, Carrie Ann Inaba?"

"7!"

"Len Goodman?"

"7!"

"Bruno Tonioli?"

"7!"

Well that's good enough for me, Brooke asked Cameron a few questions and we went to the interview room. After that, we all came out to the stage. The night was done, and I really hoped to be safe next week. But first, I had to do something before leaving. "Cam!" I yelled, getting his attention while we were backstage. "What is it, Linds?" He nicely asked. "Thank you... for being with me." I said. "It's alright." He replied and as I looked into his blue eyes, I just had this weird urge. And suddenly, my lips were on his. He placed his hand on my cheeks, pulling the kiss in. But I pulled away. "I.. I'm sorry." I muttered and ran away. Why did I do that?

**A/N Sorry for the words, but please REVIEW!**

Scores

Lauren Zizes- 17 (6, 5, 6)

Jesse St. James- 21 (7, 7, 7)

Artie Abrams- 16 (5, 5, 6)

Mercedes Jones- 15 (5, 5, 5)

Sugar Motta- 19 (7, 6, 6)

Kurt Hummel- 19 (6, 6, 7)

William Schuester- 24 (8, 8, 8)

Quinn Fabray- 22 (7, 7, 8)

Tina Cohen-Chang- 23 (8, 7, 8)

Finn Hudson- 18 (6, 6, 6)

Rachel Berry- 18 (7, 5, 6)

Emily Vasquez- 16 (5, 6, 5)

Damian McGinty- 24 (8, 8, 8)

Lindsay Pearce- 21 (7, 7, 7)


	4. Encore

**A/N So this is the FIRST Result Show in my fanfic, so I hope you don't hate me of who I send home...**

Chapter 4  
>Encore<p>

**Lindsay's POV**

I still can't believe I kissed Cameron, but now I am here, in my waiting room and I'm waiting for Cameron. I just have to say sorry again and I hope we'll move on. Then he walks in, wearing a copy of the costume he wore last time.

"Hey" He silently greeted and I just grinned. What am I doing? What happened to my plan? We both suddenly stood up and mumbled something, but I did not understand him. "Okay, you first." He said. "I-I'm sorry about that kiss." I started and his eyes seemed to have darkened. "I was just feeling something and I poured it onto you." I added and He looked at the door without turning his head and, oh my gosh, he's blushing! He looks soooo cute!

"I-I'm sorry!" I said again and tried to walk out of the door but he held my arm, stopping me. "Can I get an encore?" He asked and that made me think twice. Oh, what the hell! "O-okay" I replied and we were soon face to face. His hands on my hips and mine on his shoulders. Then I slowly leaned to him, just an inch away and then... A knock... Someone _fucking _knocked! Forcing us to separate. "Cameron & Lindsay! We're airing!" The producer yelled. "Okay!" Cameron yelled back. We both laughed. "So I guess... we should go to the skybox?" I muttered and he nodded.

**Marissa's POV**

So tonight's the first result show and I'm absolutely positive that we won't be going home. But damn, I look at Damian and all he does is slice fruit on his iPhone! Seriously? A 21 year-old guy, playing childish stuff? Well, at least he looks cute. We were now all complete with the exception of Quinn and Sam who are doing the encore tonight, because according to Len, Bruno just wants to see that famous girl dance gracefully again.

_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
>Deep down inside we want to believe they still do<br>In our secretest heart, it's our favourite part of the story  
>Let's just admit we all want to make it too<em>

_Ever ever after  
>If we just don't get it our own way<br>Ever ever after  
>It may only be a wish away<em>

_Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
>Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe<br>Unafraid, unashamed  
>There is joy to be claimed in this world<br>You even might wind up being glad to be you_

_Ever ever after  
>Though the world will tell you it's not smart<em>

_Ever ever after  
>The world can be yours if you let your heart<br>Believe in ever after  
><em>  
>I couldn't find the courage to watch them but Damian is on Quinn like a love-sick puppy. But I know that Quinn likes Sam, I mean c'mon? It's so obvious!<p>

_No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
>Your head feels it's spinning<br>Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
>Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through<em>

_To ever ever after  
>Forever could even start today<br>Ever ever after  
>Maybe it's just one wish away<br>Your ever ever after_

_(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)_

_Oh, forever ever after  
><em>  
>Cheers and applause covered the ballroom as Damian sat next to me again and he hided his iPhone. Finally!<p>

"Alright, let's see what Quinn and Sam, Will and Cheryl and Artie and Brittany had done backstage." Tom said and their respective videos rolled as Artie, Brittany, Will and Cheryl went down from the skybox in order for them to know their "fate" as Brooke calls it.

Pretty soon, their videos ended and it was time to know if they're safe or in jeopardy. "Will & Cheryl, who danced the Cha Cha Cha and got one of the highest score. But even with the high score, are they going home tonight?" Tom said. "Quinn & Sam, you danced the Viennese Waltz and got an acceptable score. Will this couple be going home tonight?" Brooke added. "And then we have Artie and Brittany who danced the Cha Cha Cha and got an okay score for the first week. Will you be going home?" Tom stated. "Quinn and Sam, you are safe!" Tom declared and cheers covered the ballroom again. "Artie and Brittany, you are in jeopardy we will reveal your fate later." Brooke uttered. "And for Will and Cheryl, you are also safe!" Tom said and went on and on and on and on. Sooner, it was our turn to know our fate, along with Tina and Mike and Kurt and Lacey. Our clips rolled and it was uneventful since all I say to Damian is: "Do you remember your step?" "Are you okay?" and so on. Then Tina and Mike's and Kurt and Lacey's were also rolled and it was time for the fate. "Kurt and Lacey! You are safe!" Tom shouted and the audience followed him as their light was turned off. "Tina and Mike! You are also safe!" Brooke yelled. And there we were, left in the middle of the stage and watched by over a lot of people.

"Damian and Marissa..." Tom started and my heart was beating fast as Damian wrapped his arm around my hip. "Of course, you are also safe!" Tom ended and I jumped in happiness.

**Quinn's POV**

We literally ran to our waiting room jumping in joy. But then we arrived and closed the door as his arms wrapped around me and my hand on his cheek. Then unexpectedly, he leaned in and kissed me vigorously. He pulled away and let go of me. "I-I'm sorry Q." He said and I just smiled.

"Jesse and Kym! You are safe!"

I walked to him and said, "It's okay Sam, you can do it again if you want to." I just kept smiling "Really?" He asked.

"Mercedes and Noah! You are in jeopardy!"

"Of course you can Sammy." I replied. "Well you know what I really like about you Q?" He asked and I nodded "no" He laughed and said, "Those pretty and playful eyes of yours." And he kissed me passionately and romantically.

"Finn and Santana! You are safe!"

**Damian's POV**

We ran to our waiting room screaming and jumping with joy. We arrived and I lifted her while spinning around. Then she just hugged me, her ginger head on my chest and my arms around her waist.

"Rachel and Blaine! You are safe!"

"Will you go out with me?" I suddenly asked and she looked at me and smiled. "Of course I will." She replied. "So tonight at London West Hollywood?" I asked. "Sure." She replied.

"Emily & Maks! You are safe!"

"Thank you." She said and I raised an eyebrow. "For what?" I asked. "For making me feel loved again." She replied and I just felt good and appreciated.

"You're welcome."

**Quinn's POV**

"Uh...Um... Sam?" I said as our intimate kissing soon turned into a heated make out session. "What is it?" He asked. "Can we just... slow down?" I replied. "What you don't like it?" He asked as he kissed my neck and made me moan. "Well not exactly..."

"When we come back, we'll find out Lindsay & Cameron's, Sugar & Tony's and Lauren & Samuel's fate. Stay tuned." Tom said and Sam just kept kissing me.

Then I suddenly moaned in his mouth making him kiss me more vigorously and feeling something... something getting rock hard. "Stop!" I yelled as the memory came back to me. The memory of when I had premarital sex and got knocked up. "I-I'm sorry Quinn." He said as he stood up. "Let's just... go to the skybox." I replied.

**Lindsay's POV**

"Cam, I'm nervous." I said as we stood at the center of the stage with my legs shaking. "Don't worry Linds, we'll go through." He assured.

"And we're back..." Tom went on and on and on.

Our clipped rolled and it was pretty much filled with my sarcasm and the spectators laughed. "Now for the results." Tom started.

"Lauren & Samuel, you are safe!"

I breathed heavily, knowing that there's a 50:50 chance of me being on the bottom 3.

"Lindsay & Cameron..."

"We got this Linds." Cameron whispered.

"You..."

Oh my gosh, just say it already Tom!

"...are..."

"...safe!"

I jumped in joy and hugged Cameron, so that means...

"Sugar & Tony, you are in jeopardy"

"So Sugar & Tony, Artie & Brittany and Mercedes & Noah are in risk of going home. Find who IS going home after the break."

"Waaaahhhh!" I screamed as we ran into the interview room. "Yeah!" Cameron shouted.

We arrived. "I am safe! I mean we're both safe!" I loudly said and somr=ething unusual happened. "No, no, we're in jeopardy, in fact we're even going home." Cameron sarcastically said and I just stared at him. "Oh my god, you're contagious." Cameron added and we both laughed.

In the end, I didn't give him his encore kiss, I guess he forgot it. And also...

"In the first week of this competition the couple going home is..."  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mercedes and Noah."

**A/N So that's the first RESULT SHOW! Hope y'all liked it!**


	5. The Best Of Me

**A/N This chapter is all about Fabrevans! No Camsay or Damrissa! Promise!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<br>The Best Of Me

A new week is just a new fun rehearsal for Sam & Quinn. If the others are miserable of this part of the competition Sam & Quinn are just plain happy.

**Quinn's POV**

So I'm on my way to rehearsal and Sam is probably waiting for me right now. I always like it when he is astounded by me, he always makes this dorky yet cute face that makes me wanna eat him up, not literally though.

So I have arrived and slowly went to the door of the rehearsal room and I heard a song from Avril Lavigne that I love. I'm so excited! I opened the door. "Hey," I greeted. "We're dancing the Jive this week, right?" I added and he nodded with a smile. He went to me and held my hand. "Could you demonstrate for me?" He asked and I chuckled. "What is this Sam? Role-reversal?" I said and he smiled again. "No, no-" He got silent. "C'mon Sam, don't get Lindsay & Cameron's sarcastic thing, I could kill you." I declared and he mildly laughed. "Let's just get started." He uttered and I agreed.

With every step he taught me I just got the hang of it, dancing with him for 5 hours with tired feet but no aching muscles. I'm only 22, so that's no problem. "Good, Quinn!" He declared. "Good." He repeated. "Okay we're done for the day." He declared but I have nothing to do when I go home, I took a break off of acting. So I just asked him. "Wanna go to dinner?" I asked and he seemed surprised and he sniggered. "Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that Miss Quinn?" And now he gets formal, how dorky. "Then you may ask me right now Mister Sam." I replied and he smiled widely.

"Miss Quinn Fabray," He started. "Will you go out with me?" He asked and I chuckled again. "Yes." I simply answered. "Let's go." He went back to being casual. He held my hand as we walked out. It's just like high school when we were named as "high school sweethearts" but he had to move because his dad had a job in another state. That's when I got knocked up, when he left and that was the greatest mistake of my life. We fixed ourselves up and changed into a formal attire.

But now, I have a chance to get it right, with him, the guy I absolutely loved on my Junior year. I will never make another mistake again, not if he's around. We went to my limo and I closed the division of the driver's seat and the back seat. "What're you doing?" He asked. "No Sam, what will YOU do." I replied and he was hesitating and I decided to make the first move. "Kiss me." I said and he just looked at me. "Kiss me." I repeated with a barely audible voice , but he seemed to hear it because after two seconds, his lips were on mine. His kiss felt so right, like it was meant for me, then his hand was going all over my body and I liked it. He never stopped kissing me, he went to my neck then back to my lips and then again. "Um... Sam?" I muttered, then I felt it again. His member was getting hard, then that night... the night when I got pregnant flashed back to me. "Sam!" I yelled and pulled away. "I-I'm sorry." He stated and his head went down. I realized that it wasn't really his fault, I'm just struggling to get over it. "No..." I started and he raised his head. "It's not your fault Sam. Actually..." I stopped as my heart beated faster and my face went red. "I love you Sam." I finished. "Then what's the problem?" He asked. Then I told him about that night, every single detail and he was quiet, shocked even. Then I told him that I just couldn't walk in to that zone again, not after that experience. Afterwards he hugged me, tightly and I loved this warm sensation surrounding me.

"We're here." He said and we parted and went out of the limo. "LA Market on JW Marriot. This is where I'm taking you." He declared and I couldn't be happier. "Won't you hold my hand?" I asked and he smiled and slowly grabbed my hand as we went inside.

**Sam's POV**

This is my chance, after five years of being separated to her, this is my chance to catch up and maybe... fix her for good.

And then here we are, sitting at one of the chairs of one of the prestigious restaurants in Los Angeles, chatting, making mild laughs and smiling at each other. The night went smoothly and before we knew it we were back in my limousine, drinking a glass of champagne. "I love you Q." I blurted out and she just stared at me for a while and I liked it. Her pretty hazel eyes at my eyes. Then he responded, "I love you too Sammy." We arrived to her place. She giggled. "Do you wanna go inside?" She asked, like lightning, I instantly nodded. We slowly walked to her door. "Fancy." I commented and she smiled as she opened the door. We walked down her hall and there were pictures of legends: Marilyn Monroe, Michael Jackson, Elvis Presley and a lot more. "Want a drink?" She asked as we sat down to her elegant couch. "No thanks." I replied and she just stared at me again.

"What?" I asked with a smile. "I just can't help it, you're too gorgeous." She replied and I chuckled. "Even with these lips?" I joked and she nodded. Then I stared at her lips, resisting this urge to kiss them until she says the magic words. She laughed and said, "Go ahead Sam." Bingo! It happened, we kissed... again. Gosh, it's just like Junior Year all over again. I placed my hand on her cheek, pulling the kiss further and she moaned in my mouth. She _moaned._

It simply turned me on and I slid my tongue on her mouth which surprised her because she squeaked. She pulled away "Shall we continue this somewhere?" She asked and I nodded. We slowly went to her bedroom which was everything elegant and fancy.

We crashed to her bed and kissed again, this time, she's fighting my tongue, not letting me through, but of course in the end I won. Then unexpectedly, her hand went to the waist part of my pants. I broke the kiss.

"I thought..." I muttered. "It's different Sam, it's you." She confirmed. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked and she weakly nodded. She sat up as I slowly unzip her beautiful golden dress.

Then there she was, almost naked and my pants are getting tighter. But she only has one request. "Make me feel good Sam." She begged. "Please." She added. Then I asked her to lay down and trust me, she nodded and I slowly removed her panties and seeing her hot and wet pussy for the first time.

Then I licked her clit and made her scream with pleasure as I slowly remove my clothing. I went back to her lips and removed her bra and I sucked her nipples and made her moan as I use my finger to play with her clit.

"Do it now Sam." She demanded and I didn't hesitate. "Okay, umm. Do you have any-" She cut me off and said, "No Sam, no condoms, let's just make it natural and real." She preferred and I'm pretty sure Quinn is smart enough to NOT have another unwanted baby.

I slowly pushed into her and it made me yank my head upwards and her scratching on her sheets, and as my whole member entered her I just loved it/ I began pushing back and forth and her moans were getting more lewd.

"Faster." She whispered and I thrust into her faster. "_Fuck..._ Q... Feels so good." I muttered. "Harder!" She screamed and I was thrusting into her using all my power and making her moan louder than girls screaming for Justin Bieber. "Ohh... _fuck..._Sam... Don't stop!" She demanded, I guess I must be hitting her favorite spot.

"Ohhh... Sam, I'm cumming..." She whispered and he groaned with pleasure as this heat starts to run down my body. "_Fuck _Q... I'm cumming..." I muttered and planned tto pull out. "Cum inside me." She ordered and so I did. I exploded in her wet and tight pussy. Later, I also lied on her bed, continuously huffing with her. "I love you." We said at the same time and ended it with a passionate kiss. "Thank you for helping me Sam." She said and I smiled. "You always bring out the best of me." She added.

It's confirmed, she's the one for Sammy, and I'm the one for Quinny.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well? Thoughts? Comments? Reactions? Reviews? Always WELCOME! ^_^**


	6. Jive Quickly!

**A/N So we're back to competition mode people, this chapter is Performance Night PLUS Results Show. I'm sorta working on this faster because I planned a Valentine's Week and it's week 4! *panics***

Chapter 6  
>Jive Quickly!<p>

**Lindsay's POV**

I breathed heavily because me and Cameron are first to perform and that's something I never wanted, but it's bound to happen.

"Relax Linds." Cameron said, yeah, go fight off my stage fright, he thinks it's so easy and our music is not even Jive-sounding! Then our video played.

_Lindsay (Interview in Rehearsal) : Last week was fuuu-uhn! Seriously! But now it's time for Cameron to go blah, blah blah, blah blah._

_*Judges' scores*_

_Cameron (Interview in Rehearsal) : *Arms crossed* Ehem. *Audience laughs*_

_Lindsay (IIR) : Fine! I'm sorry Mr. Grumpy! *Audience laughs*_

_Cameron (Rehearsal) : And dance! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 1, 2!_

_Cameron (IIR) : Lindsay is really working hard this week. *Lindsay interrupts*_

_Lindsay (IIR) : You hear that Carrie Ann, Len & Bruno? I'm working hard! *Audience keeps laughing*_

_Lindsay (Confessional) : I will bring it this week so they better watch out._

Oh my gosh, I'm so childish.

"Ladies and gentlemen, dancing the Jive, Lindsay Pearce and her partner Cameron Mitchell!"

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
>(Hey, what up girl?)<br>Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city  
>(Lets go)<br>Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
>'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back<em>

_I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
>Trying on all our clothes, clothes<br>Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
>Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs<br>Pulling up to the parties  
>Trying to get a little bit tipsy<em>

_Don't stop, make it pop  
>DJ, blow my speakers up<br>Tonight, I'mma fight  
>'Til we see the sunlight<br>Tick tock on the clock  
>But the party don't stop, no<em>

_Don't stop, make it pop  
>DJ, blow my speakers up<br>Tonight, I'mma fight  
>'Til we see the sunlight<br>Tick tock, on the clock  
>But the party don't stop, no<em>

_Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in_

_Don't stop, make it pop  
>DJ, blow my speakers up<br>Tonight, I'mma fight  
>'Til we see the sunlight<br>Tick tock on the clock  
>But the party don't stop, no<em>

_Don't stop, make it pop  
>DJ, blow my speakers up<br>Tonight, I'mma fight  
>'Til we see the sunlight<br>Tick tock on the clock  
>But the party don't stop, no<em>

The final pose seemed okay.

"Lindsay and Cameron!" Tom loudly said.

"Alright let's see what the judges think. Carrie Ann?" He added.

"Lindsay Pearce is on fire!" Carrie Ann yelled with a prolonged "fire" followed by cheers from the audience.

"When I heard your music I thought it was too party-ish but I stand corrected! You made it an entertaining performance." She added.

"Alright, Bruno?"

"No, no, Carrie Ann, she made it terrible. I'm being sarcastic. But seriously, that was good but I'd like to see more." Bruno said.

"Len?"

"For me it's more on the good side. When I say that it means that something was wrong in your dance." Len started as I waited for him to continue.

"There were a few Lindy in there Lindsay. But nevertheless it was a good performance." Len added.

"Okay, head up there for your scores..." Tom went on and on and on.

"Alright, so what do you have to say about the judges' comments especially Len's that was similar to J.R.'s two seasons ago?" Brooke asked.

"Well, I purely think it's coincidental but I'll try to strive harder and _less childish _next week." I declared.

"Alright, let's get you some scores." Brooke said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the judges' scores. Carrie Ann Inaba?"

"8!"

"Len Goodman?"

"7!"

"Bruno Tonioli?"

"7!"

"So that's 22 out of 30. Cameron, what do you have to say about that?" Brooke asked.

"It's good, at least she didn't go down." Cameron replied and we walked to the interview room and of course, it contained some sarcasm.

**Damian's POV**

I'm unconfident as hell, we're next and I don't even know how I placed first last week!

"Don't be nervous Damian." Marissa said with a raising tone.

"I still am Marissa, maybe you can help me?" I joked.

She sighed. "Are you trying to get me to kiss you?" She said. Of course I was, who wouldn't wanna kiss a pretty girl like her? And I almost kissed her after our date at London West Hollywood, but let me tell you that some other time.

"No, I'm not!" I lied.

"Okay, we better get in position." She declared and so we did. Our clip rolled.

_Damian (Confessional) : Last week was unexpected, I never thought I will place first because I'm not a good dancer. I can walk at a straight line, never mind dancing._

_*Judges' scores*_

_Marissa (Rehearsal) : 1, 2, 3 then ha, ha, ha_

_Marissa (Confessional) : Damian this week is too silent, literally. I go on and on and on and all he does is nod._

_Damian (Confessional) : I'm still in utter disbelief, that's what happens when I'm like that. But I gotta set my mind on the game and keep doing my best_

"Ladies and gentlemen, dancing the Quickstep, Damian McGinty and his partner, Marissa von Bleicken."

_"The French are glad to die for love,  
>They delight in fighting duels,<br>But I prefer a man who lives and gives  
>Expensive jewels.<em>

_A kiss on the hand may be quite continental  
>But diamonds are a girl's best friend<br>A kiss may be grand... but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat  
>Or help you at the automat<br>Men grow cold as girls grow old  
>And we all lose our charms in the end<br>But square cut or pear shape these rocks don't lose their shape  
>Diamonds are a girl's best friend<em>

_... Tiffany's!  
>... Cartier!<br>Black star Frost Gorham  
>Talk to me Harry Winston tell me all about it!<br>There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer  
>But diamonds are a girl's best friend<br>There may come a time when a hard boiled employer thinks you're awful nice  
>But get that ice or else no dice<br>He's your guy when stocks are high but beware when they start to descend  
>It's then that those louses go back to their spouses<br>Diamonds are a girl's best friend_

_I've heard of affairs that are strictly plutonic  
>But diamonds are a girl's best friend<br>And I think affairs that you must keep liaisonic are better bets  
>If little pets get big baguettes,<br>Time rolls on and youth is gone and you can't straighten up when you bend  
>But stiff back or stiff knees you stand straight at... Tiffany's...<em>

_Diamonds... diamonds... I don't mean rhinestones... but diamonds... are a girls best... best friend"_

Everything went perfect for me, but let's see what they think.

"Len?" Tom asked.

"It was like the same performance as last week. But take that as a good thing young man, at least you didn't repeat you're mistakes."

"Bruno?"

"It was okay, but I want something new Damian. Light up this ballroom with new things."

"Carrie Ann?"

"It was great, like last week and I have to agree with Bruno, bring something new to the plate and blow us all away."

Tom went on and on and on as we made our way to the skybox. Brooke asked us a few questions and it was time to reveal our score.

"Carrie Ann Inaba?"

"8!"

"Len Goodman?"

"8."

"Bruno Tonioli?"

"8!"

It's the same and Brooke asked Marissa some questions and we made our way to the interview room. I'll probably get tired of this routine.

***END OF POV***

Meanwhile at a waiting room, Sam and Quinn were sitting at a couch, just talking and listening to Emily & Maks' music and the audience's cheers.

Then Quinn's hands went to his farther shoulder and started whispering erotic things on his ear and Sam was loving every word of it.

Sam's pants were getting tighter, AGAIN.

"Quinn, how am I suppose to dance with this huge bulge?" He asked.

"You want me to help you?" She asked with her lewdest voice.

"_Fuck _yeah." He replied.

Quinn went to the door and locked, afterwards, she fixed her hair into a pin-up. Sam was amazed on how she quickly changed from smart to hot and sexy.

"Do you want my hand or my mouth?" She sexily asked and he pointed her mouth.

She knelt between her legs and slowly unzipped his pants. She then pulled down his boxers making his dick spring out. She didn't do what he wanted, he was stroking him instead of sucking him. "I thought... uhh..." His moan cut him off. "I'm not the type of girl who takes orders." She declared but nevertheless he felt good and he was loving it. "Don't stop Q... uhhh... _fuck..._" He kept on moaning until he felt again this pleasure building up. "Q... I'm cumming..." He said and Quinn cupped her mouth on his tip and she ate every bit of it.

"I love you so much Quinny. " He said. "I love you too Sammy." She replied and Sam fixed himself. The producer knocked on their door and yelled, "Quinn and Sam in 5." Sam and Quinn kissed and went to the skybox.

Time passed quickly, Emily & Maks, Rachel & Blaine, Finn & Santana and Tina & Mike are done, and it's their turn to dance.

Their clip rolled and it's mostly about how it's all fun for them and no stress, the others doesn't seem to have that ability and finds it outrageous.

"Dancing the Jive, here's Quinn Fabray and her partner, Sam Evans."

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
>Alright<br>Now let me hear you say hey hey ho_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
>even though I told him yesterday and the day before<br>I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
>And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad<em>

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
>My Cinderella story scene<br>When do you think they'll finally see_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better  
>You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never<br>Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
>We're not the same<br>And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
>You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal<br>Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
>I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen<em>

_Alright, alright  
>Yeah<em>

_I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
>Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand<br>I hate it when they go out, and we stay in  
>And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends<em>

_I found my hopes, I found my dreams  
>My Cinderella story scene<br>Now everybody's gonna see_

_Give me an A (always give me what I want)  
>Give me a V (be very very good to me)<br>R (are you gonna treat me right)  
>I (I can put up a fight)<br>Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)_

_One, two, three, four_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
>My Cinderella story scene<br>When do you think they'll finally see_

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
>Alright<br>Now let me hear you say hey hey ho_

_Hey hey hey  
>Hey hey hey<br>Hey hey hey_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

__

**Quinn's POV**

Wooh! I love dancing! Now it's time for their opinions, blah blah blah, I'll just nod and let Sam absorb all of it. We ran to the skybox and again, blah blah blah, "Alright, let's get you some scores." Finally!

"Will the judges please reveal their scores? Carrie Ann Inaba?"

"8!"

"Len Goodman?"

"7!"

"Bruno Tonioli?"

"7!"

Oh c'mon! The same? Wait, who am I to complain? I didn't take our rehearsal seriously... AT ALL!

The night went on and Will & Cheryl got 17. I'm serious! The frontrunner went downhill and was on last place! I just wanna know the result. Sighs...

**A/N That ends the performance night...**

Celebrity Score Style Music

Lindsay & Cameron 22 (8, 7, 7) Jive "Tik Tok" - Ke$ha

Damian & Marissa 24 (8, 8, 8) Quickstep "Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend" - Marilyn Monroe

Emily & Maks 21 (7, 7, 7) Jive "Wake Me Up Before You Go Go" - Wham!

Rachel & Blaine 21 (7, 6, 7) Quickstep "Marry You" - Bruno Mars

Finn & Santana 18 (6, 6, 6) Jive "Paparazzi" - Lady GaGa

Tina & Mike 23 (8, 7, 8) Quickstep "I Kissed A Girl" - Katy Perry

Quinn & Sam 22 (8, 7, 7) Jive "The Best Damn Thing" - Avril Lavigne

William & Cheryl 17 (6, 5, 6) Quickstep "Make 'Em Laugh" - _Singing In the Rain_

Kurt & Lacey 19 (6, 6, 7) Jive "Mr. Cellophane" - _Chicago_

Sugar & Tony 21 (7, 7, 7) Quickstep "I Will Survive" - Gloria Gaynor

Jesse & Kym 20 (7, 7, 6) Jive "Another One Bites The Dust" - Journey

Artie & Brittany 18 (6, 6, 6) Quickstep "Mine" - Taylor Swift

Lauren & Samuel 20 (6, 8, 6) Jive "I Know What Boys Like" - The Waitresses

**A/N The result show begins!**

**Quinn's POV**

So here I am again, in the same ballroom waiting for my results. I have high hopes for staying!

"Damian & Marissa, you are safe!" Now what about us? What will happen to our fate?

"Will & Cheryl, you are in jeopardy." Woah... Now only Sam and I stand, I breathed heavily.

"Quinn & Sam..." Tom started. _"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"_

"...You are safe." Yeah! I jumped in joy and laughter and hugged Sam.

**Lindsay's POV**

Wow, Will & Cheryl are in jeopardy, now it's our turn.

"Kurt and Lacey, you are safe!"

I sighed and crossed my fingers. "That's cute Linds." Cam whispered from behind me.

"Finn & Santana, you are also safe!"

Okay, only our spotlight is left open. I beg that I'll stay!

"Lindsay & Cameron..." Please...

"You..." Please...

"Are..." Please!

"Safe!" I jumped with joy and a smile on my face. Now I get another week with him.

Now it's time for some encore! Tina & Mike are doing it this week."

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention  
>I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion<br>It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on  
>I'm curious for you caught my attention<em>

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick  
>I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<br>It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
>I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it<em>

_No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter  
>You're my experimental game, just human nature<br>It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave  
>My head gets so confused, hard to obey<em>

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick  
>I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<br>It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
>I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it<em>

_Us girls we are so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
>Hard to resist, so touchable, too good to deny it<br>It ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick  
>I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<br>It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
>I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it<em>

"Hey Cameron," I said. "What?" He replied. "When you kiss a girl, do you like it?" I asked. "Of course I do." He straightly replied. "But when I kissed you, did you like it?" I teasingly asked. "Uhh, well I uh..." He walked away. That's cute. The night went on.

"Tina & Mike, you are safe."

"Rachel & Blaine you are also safe."

"Jesse & Kym, you are in jeopardy."

"Emily & Maks, you are safe.

"Sugar & Tony, you are safe."

"Lauren & Samuel, you are also safe."

"Artie & Brittany, you are in jeopardy."

So here it is, the bottom 3, well not necessarily.

"Jesse & Kym, you will not be going home."

So it's between Will & Cheryl and Artie & Brittany. Please let it be Will & Cheryl, I like Artie & Brittany.

Blah blah blah... "...The couple going home is..." Please...

"Artie & Brittany"

**A/N Sorry if the Result show is rushed...**


End file.
